


Like Me

by Star55



Series: Shades of Pink (Crazy in Love) [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Tattoos, cis girl swap, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: “Alright,” Jennifer nods. “It’s gonna hurt.”“I can take it,” Harry replies.A Shades of Pink story where Harry gets her first tattoo and realises that it turns her on more than she ever would have thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trulyfree15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trulyfree15/gifts).



> This is for anyone who's asked if I'm going to continue this series.  
> I am still (!!) suffering from a massive bout of writer's block, which ties in nicely with my depression, so yay.
> 
> I had to keep up tradition by posting on my birthday (today the 5th of April). So happy my birthday to you all! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> MASSIVE thank you to all of my beta readers: [wonderdaysoflunacy](http://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com), [beautifulheartbreakers](http://beautifulheartbreakers.tumblr.com), [hazzabooween](http://hazzabooween.tumblr.com), [louuie](http://louuie.tumblr.com), [trulywishingtofly](http://trulywishingtofly.tumblr.com), [adorablelittleshit](http://adorablelittleshit.tumblr.com), [softbluelife](http://softbluelife.tumblr.com), and [stellabeing](http://stellabeing.tumblr.com)

The plastic of the sheet protector crinkles under Harry’s fingers as she turns yet another page in the massive leaver arch folder sitting in her lap. She can hear the buzzing of several tattoo artists working in the studio, their guns syncing up every now and then to create a steady hum.

One of the tattoo artists is currently working on Zayn, who is sitting with her shirt off, clad only in her bra, getting her right collarbone tattooed with some Arabic words. Harry looks up and Zayn catches her glance, shooting her a smile. It’s the third tattoo Zayn’s got in the last month, and each time, Harry has come with her, eager to watch one of her best friends go through this strangely attractive process.

Ever since her eighteenth birthday, Harry’s been tossing up the idea of getting a tattoo. It would be somewhere that she’d be able to cover up, of course. Not that she’s ashamed of tattoos in the slightest, but she wants her first tattoo to be just for her and her alone. Coming with Zayn today cements the idea in Harry’s head. She’s had an idea for a while of something she wants tattooed on her ribs, right where her bra sits. It’s something that she’s been thinking of pretty much nonstop these last few weeks. With having turned eighteen back in February, there’s no legalities stopping Harry from getting a tattoo if she so wishes to. There’s nothing stopping her at all, in fact.

“I’m gonna do it,” she announces to the room, despite not having been spoken to. 

To her credit, the beautiful tattoo artist doing Zayn’s tattoo doesn’t look up from her work. 

“Yeah?” Zayn asks, glancing over at Harry, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips. 

“Yeah,” Harry replies with a decisive nod. “I’ve wanted it for a while now, and I’m just gonna go for it.”

“I can fit you in right after I’ve done Zayn’s,” Jennifer, Zayn’s tattooist, says as she wipes over a spot on Zayn’s skin with the tip of her gloved finger. She glances up at Harry, a curious expression on her face. 

Harry nods decisively. “Perfect,” she says.

“Get in,” Zayn adds, grinning from ear to ear. “You’re gonna love it.” Harry grins back at her, butterflies forming in her stomach in anticipation. 

It doesn’t take long for Jennifer to finish Zayn’s tattoo, and Harry pays close attention to the spiel she’s given Zayn for the third time this month on how to keep her tattoo from getting an infection. Zayn nods and gets up off the seat. She leaves her shirt off, holding it in her hands as she takes the stool Harry had just been sitting on.

“Right, what do you want?” Jennifer asks, taking off the latex gloves she had just been wearing. 

Wordlessly, Harry reaches into her handbag and pulls out a piece of paper that she had kept in there for a while. She smooths it out and hands it over. Jennifer looks at it and nods.

“Where do you want it?” 

Harry points to the left side of her outer ribs. “Here,” she says, dragging a finger along where she wants it. 

“Alright,” Jennifer nods. “It’s gonna hurt.”

“I can take it,” Harry replies. 

Jennifer smirks, like she’s heard that a thousand times, and Harry realises that she probably has. As Jennifer sets up her things once more, Harry takes her shirt off. She tosses it to Zayn who catches it easily and then takes off her bra completely. Zayn rolls her eyes as Harry throws her bra at Zayn’s head and she sits back in the chair. 

“…Alright,” Jennifer says, her eyes widening a little as she turns to face Harry again. “Normally people prefer a towel or something to cover themselves with.”

“I don’t need that,” Harry replies, “I’m not ashamed of my body.”

Jennifer nods and she positions Harry how she wants her to best work on the design. Harry winks at Zayn before closing her eyes briefly as Jennifer’s finger touches right where Harry wants her tattoo.

The preparation process doesn’t take long, and before Harry knows it, Jennifer is giving her one last chance to back out before she begins. Harry shakes her head and tells her no, that it isn’t necessary at all. She takes a breath and exhales slowly as the buzzing of the tool begins to fill the room.

She barely flinches when the needle touches her skin. A wave of warmth washes over Harry and her eyes flutter closed. It feels so much nicer than she thought it would. Sure, there’s pain, that was inevitable, but it isn’t like Harry was expecting. She had been with Zayn when she had been tattooed on the back of her neck and Zayn had sobbed a few times when the needle came too close to the bone, but this barely hurt at all.

In fact, it feels _good_. 

Harry bites down on her lip, feeling her pulse begin to quicken as Jennifer works on her. The drag of the tattoo gun along her skin makes Harry break out into goosebumps. Her skin tingles all over and there’s a distinct throbbing between Harry’s legs. She wants to shift, to squirm against the pressure of the needle, of the pressure between her legs, but she doesn’t dare to move.

She lets out a shaky breath, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth to bite down on. It draws a nice contrast between the slight pleasure/pain on her ribs. This feeling, this strange, wonderful feeling drowns Harry. She can’t get enough of it. Her body thrums with excitement, her knickers growing damp, and her nipples are hardening – completely visible in the room. She knows her chest is probably flushed as well, indicating just how turned on she is, but Harry remains still. She can’t mess this up. This is her first tattoo, one that she wants to remember forever, and not just for the fact that it turned her on.

It takes Harry a while to register that Jennifer has actually finished and is wiping her clean. Her voice doesn’t even reach Harry’s ears as she talks about the after care for the tattoo. It’s a spiel she’s heard plenty of times before, so she knows what to do, but her mind just hasn’t caught up with the fact that this is over.

“Jesus, Haz,” Zayn breathes, tugging on one of Harry’s hands. “What’s wrong with you?” she whispers, pushing Harry’s bra and shirt into her hands.

Harry grins at her and blinks slowly, dazed and more than a little bit aroused. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Zayn hisses, realising. 

“Alright?” Jennifer asks, eyeing them.

Harry nods, a giggle escaping her lips and Zayn growls, low under her breath as she helps Harry into her loose t-shirt. She stuffs Harry’s bra into her handbag and thrusts it into her hands. Harry fumbles for a moment and blinks slowly, reality settling back in. 

She looks at Zayn’s concerned face and nods once at her, watching as relief floods Zayn’s expression. 

“We’re good,” Zayn says, turning her gaze to Jennifer who is disinfecting her tools once more. 

“Alright,” Jennifer nods. She leads them to the cash register to ring up their sale and before Harry can reach for her purse inside her handbag, Zayn’s handing over the money for both of their tattoos.

“Consider it a gift, being your first tattoo and all,” Zayn says with a shrug. Harry smiles and kisses her cheek softly. 

“Here’s my card in case you want any more work done, Harry,” Jennifer says once she’s closed the till, their money safely inside of it. “Or anything else…” She winks at Harry and Harry feels her stomach flip at the attention. 

“Thank you,” Harry replies politely, “but I’m practically engaged.” She flashes off her promise ring with its pink diamond and Jennifer nods in acceptance. 

“Then if you want any more tattoos done, use my card for that,” she says. 

“I will,” Harry promises. She hasn’t even left the studio yet, and she’s already planning her next tattoo. 

Every movement of her arm causes her shirt to rub against the plastic covered tattoo, sending shoots of pleasure/pain through Harry again. She wants to touch it, to poke and prod it, just to feel that sensation once more. Zayn catches Harry’s hand in her own, like she understands just what Harry wants to do. 

“Are you right to drive?” Zayn asks as they stop at Harry’s car. 

Harry nods. “Yeah.” They get in and even though the inside of her arm presses against her tattoo, Harry forces herself to focus on driving them out onto the semi-busy street.

They make it to Zayn’s in one piece. Harry stops the car just outside of Zayn’s house and turns the engine off. She shifts, her arm pressing again _just_ so against herself. It sends tingles throughout her body.

“Do you want to stay for a bit?” Zayn asks, concern lacing her voice.

Harry shakes her head. “No, thank you,” she replies, biting back a sigh. “I need to go home and get off.”

Zayn’s eyes widen ever so slightly. “Fuck,” she mutters. “You really get off on pain, don’t you?”

Harry shrugs one shoulder and looks sheepishly away from Zayn. “Only some pain.”

“You’re an amazing creature, Harry Styles,” she says. There’s a hint of awe in her voice and it makes Harry feel warmer inside. “Drive safely.”

“I will,” Harry replies, “and thanks for today. And for not thinking I’m weird.”

“Oh, I think you’re weird, alright,” Zayn says with a grin, “but you’re perfect the way you are. I can’t wait for Lou to see that, though.” She nods towards Harry’s ribcage and a phantom heat goes through it.

“Me too.”

Zayn waves and Harry pulls away from her house, concentrating on the route back to her own home.

There’s no one home when she gets there, her mum and Robin still at work. Dusty greets her with a soft meow, rubbing up against Harry’s legs as she walks through the door. She bends down and scoops up her cat, burying her face in Dusty’s soft fur. She nuzzles her closely, smiling at Dusty’s purring. She carries Dusty up the stairs to her bedroom and gently sets her in the patch of sunlight streaming onto her bed. Dusty stretches, arching her back before she curls up in the spot. 

Harry kisses the top of her head and wanders to the bathroom. She takes her shirt off and turns to the side to look at her tattoo. The plastic film covering it crinkles with each movement she makes, but there her tattoo is, permanently etched into her skin. That thought alone thrills her. 

Two words that Harry has been silently obsessing over for a while now are there, pressed into her skin, a reminder forever now. She grins and gently touches over the plastic, hissing slightly at the pressure. Just the barest touch has her clit throbbing between her legs. No one’s home, so she can masturbate as much as she wants, if she likes. 

What she wants, though, is for Louis to be here. To see her tattoo, to _know_ instinctively what Harry wants, what Harry needs. But Louis is on the other side of the world. Another sigh escapes Harry’s lips, this time one of longing. It’s been almost four weeks since she’s seen Louis. 

Her finger traces the outline of the tattoo again, the ache between her legs growing. Harry shuts off the bathroom light and heads back to her bedroom. She slings her shirt across the back of her desk chair as she wanders into the room. She stops to pick Dusty back up, kissing the top of her head before she sets her down on the floor outside of her bedroom. She swiftly shuts the door behind Dusty before she can get back inside. The last thing she needs right now is to be thinking about is her cat.

Harry places her phone on the speaker dock and presses play on one of her favourite playlists. She twirls on the spot and reaches for the fly on her jeans. She shimmies out of them with ease, kicking them off once they reach her ankles. Almost all of her favourite toys are at Louis’ place, but there is one special toy that Harry likes to keep hidden in her bedside drawers. She quickly locates her rabbit vibrator and settles on top of her bed covers, her legs falling apart. 

She turns the vibrator on, letting it buzz in her hand for a moment before pressing the tip to her underwear covered pussy. Her clit strains at the attention, begging for friction. Harry hooks her thumbs underneath the waistband of her knickers and lifts her hips to take them off. She presses the tip of the toy to her clit again, sighing at the pressure. 

The toy vibrates steadily as Harry moves it down between her folds, letting her wetness coat the outside. Her left hand pinches at her nipples, shocks of pleasure shooting through her. The toy slips easily inside of her soaking pussy, her muscles clenching down around it automatically. The silicone tips of the rabbit ears fit snuggly against Harry’s clit. She hums in sync with the vibrations, letting the sensations wash over her.

It doesn’t take long to get up a decent rhythm, the toy inside of her working steadily to arouse her even more. Harry’s breathing gets a little heavier with each passing moment. It isn’t going to take long, she knows that, especially since she’s been wet since the needle of the tattoo gun first touched her skin.

Her fingers easily find the plastic covering of her tattoo and she presses down against the raw skin. Her clit throbs hard at the pressure. It’s only too easy to keep her fingers dancing along the tender skin as she keeps the vibrator inside of herself with her other hand.

Harry turns the vibrator up onto the highest setting, her body trembling all over. She presses her fingers even harder against the plastic covering her tattoo, feeling her body thrum in response. Her orgasm washes over her in waves, her legs shaking, her breathing heavy, and her clit throbbing along with the vibrations of the toy pressed against her. 

It takes a while for her to come down from the high. She switches the vibrator onto the lowest setting but leaves it nestled inside of her, clenching around it as her orgasm tapers off. There’s a wet sound as she slides it from her body and rubs the thick tip over her clit once more. Her entire body shudders at the touch. A part of her wants to just lie here for the rest of the afternoon and fuck herself until she’s too worn out to move. It’s extremely appealing, if she thinks about it for more than a few seconds. But she always likes to take a post-orgasm selfie to send to Louis, just to remind her of what she’s missing.

She quickly gets up and picks up her phone from the dock it’s on and turns down the music. She opens up snapchat, making sure that the still wet toy is sitting between her boobs as she takes a selfie. She’s careful not to show her tattoo, wanting to do that in person. She gives the camera a sultry look and takes a photo, captioning it with ‘wish you were here’ before sending it to Louis. 

Harry doesn’t expect there to be a response as it’s already after midnight in Tokyo. But she would be lying if she didn’t say that it made her heart ache a little that Louis doesn’t reply within seconds. 

She locks her phone and leaves it on the bed while she gets up and cleans her toy in the bathroom, enjoying parading around naked. It’s thrilling to walk around the house, even if it is just the upstairs, after having an orgasm. It makes everything that much sexier.

There’s an all too familiar notification sound that comes from her phone the second Harry steps back into her bedroom. She reaches for her phone on her bed and smiles as she opens snapchat to see that Louis has responded. It’s just a black photo with the white text standing out, reading ‘I miss you so fucking much’. Harry’s heart aches a little in her chest at the response. She takes another selfie, her eyes scrunched closed and her lips puckered like she’s blowing Louis a kiss. She smiles as she looks at the photo, thinking it looks alright considering she had her eyes closed. She presses send, smiling the whole time. 

A response comes back a few moments later. A selfie of Louis’ smiling face and the text ‘I love you’ underneath. She quickly screenshots the photo and sets it as her new phone background. 

Another snap comes through before Harry has a chance to respond, it’s a blurred stack of papers on a desk and a sad face emoji. A second snap appears, this one a video. She hears Eleanor’s voice and sees Louis yawning widely. 

“Almost one in the morning and this one is about to drop dead. Louis, say hi.”

“Hi,” Louis instantly replies, facing the camera. She sounds more tired than Harry had ever heard in her life.

There’s another video of Louis that makes Harry’s heart catch in her throat. “I miss you so much, Harry. I’ll call you later. I need to get some sleep now.”

Harry smiles sadly and nods at her phone. She walks to her dresser and sends a snap of the photo sitting on top of her drawers of her and Louis from Christmas. She types onto the screen ‘I love you’ and presses send. She knows that she won’t get another response from Louis until the morning. She sets her phone down and takes a deep, shaky breath, all of her post-orgasm buzz completely gone.

~*~

It’s with a mouth full of fruit that Harry mentions for the first time to anyone that she just might not want to go to university.

Zayn and Niall wear twin expressions of disbelief. 

Niall is the first to recover. “What the fuck, Haz?” 

Harry shrugs and finishes chewing the food in her mouth. She knows she’s stalling, but she can’t help it. This is the _first_ time ever that she has ever dared to think about sharing this with anyone. 

“I’ve been thinking for a while,” she begins slowly, still unsure, still apprehensive about talking out loud about it. “I’m thinking of not going to uni.”

“Like a gap year?” Zayn asks, confusion etched on her face.

“Like at all.”

Silence falls over them. Harry looks down at Niall’s pillow that’s in her lap. She fiddles with the hem, avoiding their gazes at all costs. 

“What do you want to do instead?” Niall asks after a few long minutes.

“See the world,” Harry replies softly. “Do some charity work, maybe get into modelling.”

That piques their interests. 

“Is this because Anne was a model?” Zayn asks. 

“No. Yes. I don’t know.”

“You’ve always wanted to be a lawyer, Haz,” Zayn says still confused.

“I still do,” Harry rushes to assure them. “Just not right _now_. I’ve been thinking about this for a while. Louis and I are going to get married, yeah? Well, I want to have a life, too. I don’t want to go straight from school to being Mrs Tomlinson–”

“Yes you do,” Niall cuts in.

“Okay, yes, I do,” Harry agrees with a smile. “But I also want to be _Harry_. Harry who has travelled, who helps other people with her own two hands _before_ doing it with a law degree. Someone who works for herself before having about five hundred kids. Because I want all of that. The five hundred kids and all.”

Niall sits up on her knees and envelopes her in a hug. “Do it.”

From next to Niall, Zayn nods. “Fuck it, do it all. We should all do something. Me and Nialler are doing our gap year across Europe, you should come.”

“Maybe,” Harry replies with a soft smile. “I think I’m going to research a bit more before I talk to mum about it. I don’t know what she’ll say.”

“Gemma lives in America because of a chance she took with a uni over there and Anne was cool with it,” Niall points out.

“Your mum won’t be against it, whatever you do,” Zayn adds. “She loves you, H. We all do.”

Harry smiles. “I know. I love you too.”

They giggle as Harry practically launches herself at them both, flopping down on top of them to hug them as a pair. 

“That’s my tit, you tit,” Niall says, playfully shoving Harry off her. Harry falls back against the bed, smiling.

“So, there’s something else,” Harry says after a few more moments. “I joined a charity. Actually, two charities. That’s where I’ve been lately. One is one of Louis’ charities, and I’ve been baking for some fundraisers. It’s really fun.”

“That’s great!” Niall exclaims. “I bet they love you.”

Harry nods. “The kids do,” she says, smiling to herself. “They’re both such great charities, too.” She tells them all about the Eden Dora Trust and Little Princess Trust charities she’s joined. She mentions how she’s really connected with the people at the Little Princess Trust and the work they do to provide children who have had cancer across the UK and Ireland with wigs from donated human hair. 

“That sounds amazing,” Zayn says softly, her voice laced with emotion.

Harry takes Zayn’s hand in her own and squeezes gently. “It really is,” she replies. “I think after the wedding I’m going to donate my hair.”

Niall’s eyes go wide. “Has Louis proposed then?” she asks her gaze darting to Harry’s ring finger. 

“Not yet, but it’s inevitable, right? I’m guessing we’ll be married within the year after she proposes,” Harry replies. “And then we’ll be honeymooning and I’ll do it before then. I want to grow it a bit more after that big trim I had. I want as many wigs as possible out of my hair.”

“You’re an amazing woman, Harry Styles,” Zayn says. “I reckon I’ll do the same.”

Harry beams at her friends. “Thank you.” 

They fall silent as the movie they’re watching comes to an exciting part. It’s something they’ve all seen before, so none of them mind the interruptions to chat. It had been Niall’s idea to have them stay the night at her place on the Friday after school. Harry’s excitement had been instant and eager. It had been a while since they had done this. 

Harry reaches for the bowl of popcorn to find it empty and she looks up, gaze locking with Niall’s as she smiles. “I’ll go make some more,” she says, getting up. She takes the bowl with her, making her way to the kitchen.

She returns to Niall’s room a few minutes later with the fresh bowl of popcorn. Niall makes grabby hands at it and Harry quickly takes a handful of popcorn for herself before she passes the bowl over. 

“How’s your tattoo healing?” Zayn asks as she reaches for a handful of popcorn.

“Good,” Harry replies. She whips off her top and shows Zayn her tattoo. It’s almost completely healed, the barest of scabs remaining. 

Zayn’s finger running over it makes Harry shiver. She bites her bottom lip as Zayn traces over the two words. “Looks sick.”

“Let me see.” Niall leans over, peering at Harry’s tattoo. “It’s very you.”

Harry beams. “Thank you.”

“Your nipples are hard,” Niall points out, nodding at Harry’s chest.

A faint blush blooms on Harry’s cheeks as she pulls her shirt back on, the material grazing her hard nipples. Silently, she reaches for another handful of popcorn and settles back against the pillows to watch the rest of the movie. There are some things that her best friends don’t need to know, and one of them is the fact that she got off on the pain of getting a tattoo many, many times. 

Also that she was actively planning her next one just to feel that sensation again.

~*~

It starts to rain as Harry reaches the front of Louis’ building. The door opens for her and she hastily steps inside, smiling at Walker, the building’s doorman. He carefully closes the door behind Harry.

“Good afternoon, Walker!” Harry says cheerily. 

“Good afternoon, Miss Styles,” Walker replies. 

“It’s Harry,” she says fondly as she leans over and kisses his cheek softly. She’s been coming here for more than a year now and they still do this little dance. She secretly likes it. Walker is a nice, older gentleman who Harry loves to sit and talk with when they both have the time.

“There are a couple of packages that have come for Miss Tomlinson,” he says. 

“Thank you,” Harry replies. “I’ll take them up to her flat.”

He gives her a smile and a nod as Harry makes her way to the post boxes lining the wall. Once she’s found the key for Louis’ post box on her key ring, Harry opens it and takes out all of the post that is in there. Before she heads for the lifts, she collects Louis’ packages and uses her elbow to push for the penthouse and punches in the code with her pinkie finger. She rides the lift up, stepping out once the doors open. 

It’s a bit of a struggle to get everything into the house, but Harry manages it with minimal grunting. She’s thankful that no one is around to see her almost trip over her own feet as she sets down the packages to sort through them.

There’s a couple of bills sitting in the collection of post, Harry notices as she’s sorting through everything. She pops them to the side to deal with first. It doesn’t take long to sort through the other things, making sure that there isn’t anything else that needs urgent attention. She picks the packages up, along with the bills, and makes her way through the house until she gets to Louis’ office. 

She finds a box cutter in the top drawer to open the first package, noticing that it’s just clothes that Louis has ordered. She finds the invoice and sets it aside before opening the other two packages. Once she has all of the invoices, she puts them into Louis’ invoices folder sitting on her desk. 

After they’re all sorted, Harry sits down in the plush office chair. She boots up Louis’ computer and she slices open the envelopes of the bills. She lays the papers out flat next to her and logs into Louis’ bank account to pay them. 

The flat is eerily quiet without Louis around, Harry notices. It’s different being here without Louis. It makes Harry miss her girlfriend even more. With a sigh, Harry finishes paying all of the bills before she checks her own emails. 

Harry doesn’t know how late it is, but a noise startles her out of her focus on the computer screen. She blinks a few times, quickly clicks save on her email and gets up out of the chair. She hears another noise, her heartbeat picking up speed in her chest. Louis’ apartment is _completely_ secure. No one should be able to get in or out that doesn’t have a key. Or the code for the lift. But still, someone has managed to get outside of Louis’ front door and now Harry is standing against the doorjamb of Louis’ office, with her heart thudding hard in her chest. 

She looks around the room, wondering if there’s something she can use as a weapon in case she’s actually being faced with a home intrusion. There’s nothing. Absolutely nothing. There are umbrellas near the front door but they’re absolutely useless to Harry. She shakes her head and quickly ties her hair up in a knot, wanting it out of her face in case she has to act fast. She grabs her phone and flicks the button to put it on silent and unlocks it. Her thumbs move quickly over the screen, typing 999 just in case she needs to call it. 

With hesitation, Harry edges out of the office towards the entrance hall, her thumb hovering over the ‘call’ button on the screen’s display. She can’t see anyone yet. But that doesn’t mean someone isn’t out there, ready to break in. 

The front door bursts open and Harry screams as Louis stumbles in, completely sodden from the rain. Harry quickly locks her phone and slips it into her pocket to avoid accidentally calling the police. She makes her way down the entrance hall to Louis who is looking at her with wide eyes.

“Harry!” she exclaims, pushing her wet hair out of her face. “Are you alright? Did something happen?”

Harry shakes her head, a soft, fond smile on her face. “I thought you were an intruder or something,” she said softly. Her arms automatically move around Louis’ shoulder, hugging her tightly. Louis all but sinks into Harry’s embrace, her arms wrapping around Harry’s body, her face tucked into Harry’s neck. She inhales deeply, sighing on the exhale, making Harry’s skin tickle with the movement.

“Hi,” Louis says softly. She looks up and smiles at Harry, all crinkly eyes and looking picture perfect to Harry. 

“Hi.”

Their lips automatically meet in a short, loving kiss. It’s been far too long since Harry has had Louis in her arms, and even longer since they’ve kissed. 

“I’m all wet.” 

Harry grins and waggles her eyebrows at Louis who just shakes her head and kisses Harry’s neck softly. 

“Go shower,” Harry says. “I’ll make you a cuppa.”

“Harry Styles, you are a goddess. I love you.” Louis presses a smacking kiss to Harry’s lips before she trudges down the hall, leaving wet footprints behind her. Harry shakes her head fondly and makes her way to the kitchen.

She potters about, making them both a cup of tea. There isn’t much food in Louis’ house, just the milk Harry had purchased the day before and some fruit. But she makes quick work of putting together a small fruit salad for Louis. Knowing her, she hasn’t eaten properly since she’d left Tokyo. 

Louis is exiting the bathroom as Harry enters the bedroom. She’s wearing nothing but a towel around her waist and one in her hair. Wordlessly, Harry hands her the cup of tea first. Louis lets out a groan that rivals some of the ones Harry has heard from her during orgasm. 

“How was your flight?” Harry asks as she sets down the bowl of fruit on Louis’ bedside table. 

Louis hums around her mug and closes her eyes in response. “ _Long_.” 

Harry grabs the comb and a couple of hair products from the bathroom and urges Louis to sit down on the bed while she keeps drinking her cup of tea. Louis does and turns her back to Harry so that Harry can sit behind her and comb out Louis’ incredibly wet hair. She listens to Louis talk about her last days in Tokyo as she combs out Louis’ hair, taking her time to make sure there are absolutely no knots in it. It’s comforting, just being like this with Louis. 

“Want me to blow dry your hair?” Harry asks once Louis has finished her cup of tea. 

“Would you mind? I’m knackered and want to sleep soon but don’t want to fall asleep with wet hair and ruin all of your hard work.”

“Of course I don’t mind.” Harry kisses Louis’ temple before she moves to get up off the bed. 

Before she can get too far, Louis’ hand wraps around her wrist and she gently tugs Harry close. Her smile is beautiful up this close, Harry thinks. She kisses Louis softly, slowly, tasting the tea on Louis’ lips. She cups Louis’ face in her hands, thumb running over those gorgeous cheekbones once, twice, three times before she pulls away. 

“Hair,” Harry says, her voice low, a promise of more in the air. Louis just nods and grabs the bowl of fruit. 

Harry returns after a moment, hair dryer in hand. She plugs it in and makes sure that the heat serum has worked its way through Louis’ hair properly before she turns it on. It doesn’t take long to dry Louis’ hair, Harry’s fingers running through the smooth strands. She switches off the device and massages Louis’ scalp a little harder, eliciting a moan from her at the pressure. She kisses the top of Louis’ head before returning it to the bathroom, along with both of Louis’ towels.

“I see,” Louis starts as Harry flicks off the bathroom light and steps back into the bedroom properly. “You just wanted to get me naked.”

“That’s what I _always_ want,” Harry teases, grinning. She crawls up onto the bed, over Louis’ gorgeously naked body and dips her head, kissing the soft mound of Louis’ stomach. “It’s been far too long since I’ve been able to touch you.”

Louis sighs. “Far too long, princess.”

The name being said in person causes a much more visceral reaction in Harry than it had over phone calls. She nips at Louis’ stomach before shifting up the bed, kissing Louis. She feels like her mind is relearning everything about Louis’ kisses. The way she sighs against Harry’s lips, to the way her back arches ever so slightly, making Louis’ breasts brush up against Harry’s top. 

Louis paws at Harry’s back, her hands slipping up the back of her shirt. Her legs wrap around Harry’s middle, effectively bringing her closer. 

“What do you want?” Harry asks, kissing her way down Louis’ jaw to suck on the sensitive part of her neck. Louis stays silent for a few moments, her breathing loud in the quiet of the room. How Harry has missed that sound. 

“You,” Louis replies. “I want you.”

“How?” 

“Mouth, it’s been too long.”

Harry kisses Louis hotly again. Her lips feel hot against Louis, tingling with pleasure. She shifts again, kissing her way down Louis’ chest. She loves this part, teasing Louis until she’s a writhing mess underneath her. It isn’t something that she gets to do too often, especially when they’re both in the mood for something _more_ , but for tonight, it’s absolutely perfect. It’s something they both _desperately_ need. Especially after being apart for so long. 

The groan that comes from Louis the moment Harry’s lips close around her nipple is something she’s never going to forget. Her tongue flicks over the puckered skin, the nub of her nipple hardening under Harry’s actions. She sucks and tugs on it with her teeth, enjoying the keening noises coming from Louis. 

She shifts again, moving to Louis’ other nipple. She takes her time, letting her tongue slide over the nub until it’s as hard as the first. 

“Please,” Louis whispers above her.

Harry isn’t one to deny her anything. She kisses her way down Louis’ chest, across her stomach until she’s settled between Louis’ legs. She has to grip Louis’ thighs tightly to stop herself from just burying her face against Louis’ pussy. It’s dripping wet, deliciously so. And to Harry, who hasn’t had this in what feels like a long time, it’s like an oasis. 

She leans forward, tentatively licking over Louis’ clit. Louis shudders against her. Harry’s hands slide up Louis’ body and she cups Louis’ breasts in her hands as she lowers her head once more. 

It’s more for Harry than Louis at this stage, she thinks. Especially with how _slow_ she’s going. Louis keeps rutting down against Harry’s face but Harry wants to take her time. She’s been so patient, far more patient than she ever thought she would be. She had envisioned herself pouncing on Louis and shagging her right there on the entrance hall floor the second she stepped through the door. But now she has Louis spread out before her, soft, warm and completely inviting. And she wants to take her time. She wants to savour this.

But Louis seems to have other ideas.

“If you think that this isn’t going to be quick after a month with no sex, you’ve got another thing coming,” Louis all but hisses. 

Harry smirks. “Who’s the one between your legs?” she asks, deliberately talking closely to Louis’ pussy, her lips grazing over the soft, pink flesh. 

Louis lets out a frustrated groan. “C’mon, Harry, please, I need this.”

It’s the first time that Louis has ever really begged before. Harry can see why when she’s begged in the past it drives Louis wild. 

Never one to say no to Louis, Harry dips her head again and sucks Louis’ clit into her mouth. She drags one hand back down Louis’ body, letting her nails rake slightly against her skin. Louis’ groans at the touch and Harry quickly slips two fingers into Louis’ soaking wet vagina. Louis clenches down hard against them as Harry works them inside of her. 

Despite this not lasting nearly as long as Harry wanted, it’s pretty amazing. She’s making love to her beautiful girlfriend for the first time since her eighteenth birthday. She’s going to enjoy this for as long as she can. 

Louis’ breathing changes, a sound that Harry will always recognise, and she clenches down hard around Harry’s fingers as she orgasms. Harry works her through it, drawing it out as long as she can until Louis collapses back against the bed. 

Harry licks around her fingers as she slowly removes them from inside of Louis. She sucks Louis’ juices, savouring the taste. She kisses over Louis’ vagina, flicking her tongue inside to make sure she’s clean before kissing her clit. She lingers for a few moments, just to hear Louis hiss and buck down into Harry’s waiting mouth. 

She takes her time moving up the bed, kissing every inch of Louis that she can. Louis’ hand comes to the back of her head, fingers digging in against her scalp ever so slightly and she nudges Harry up to her level to kiss her slowly. Harry whines softly, the kiss making her wetter than she already is. Louis can probably tell. Louis can _always_ tell.

“You,” Louis starts softly, her eyes barely open, but a clear smile on her face. “You are amazing. I love you so much, Harry.”

Harry ducks her head, flushing at the compliment. She hasn’t even done anything to deserve it.

“Don’t,” Louis says, her voice a little firmer, causing Harry to look up. “You deserve it. I come home after a month of being away, and you’re here.” 

Harry looks up at Louis, her face flushing as Louis keep speaking.

“You didn’t even know I was coming home early, and you still immediately took care of me. You are _amazing_.” Louis leans over and kisses Harry once more, pushing her on her back. “You’re also wearing _far_ too many clothes, princess! Why aren’t you naked already?”

Harry giggles and shrugs her shoulders, looking up at Louis through her eyelashes. 

“We’ll have to fix that, won’t we?” Louis asks huskily. The tone of her voice makes Harry’s clit throb harder.

Of course her trousers are the first things to go. Louis is always efficient. She runs her hands up Harry’s naked thighs and stops at her knickers. 

“These are new,” Louis comments, running the tips of her fingers over the lace of Harry’s red knickers. 

“The bra matches,” Harry replies. She sits up enough to take off her shirt and throw it across the room. Louis’ pupils dilate and she bites down on her bottom lip.

“So it does.”

She’s kissing Harry again before Harry even has time to react. Harry wraps her legs around Louis’ naked body, tugging her closer. Louis’ hands feel like they’re _everywhere_. Harry’s body feels like it’s on fire under her touch. She’s quickly rid of her bra and her knickers, Louis’ body pressed flush against her own. 

“Fuck me,” Harry breathes. “Please, Louis, I need you inside of me.”

Louis nods and kisses down the right side of Harry’s neck, leaving bite marks as she goes. Harry’s entire body thrums with excitement. Her skin practically sings as Louis’ lips touch every spot. 

“Strap on?” Louis asks before her lips close around Harry’s nipple. A high, keening cry is the only response Harry can give Louis, but it’s enough. Louis is always going to be perfectly in tune with Harry. And she loves it.

Louis makes quick work of securing the harness around her body and making sure the toy is in place. She adjusts it and slips in easily, Harry’s body immediately adjusting around the toy. Louis stills and lets Harry get comfortable. Her eyes are closed and she practically purrs as she stretches her arms up.

“Harry, what’s that?” Louis asks, her voice completely different from the lust-laden tone it was just a moment again.

Harry’s eyes snap open. “What’s what?” she asks, sounding worried. She looks down at where the hot pink toy is buried deep inside of her vagina, wondering what on earth could be wrong with her body. 

Louis nods at Harry’s chest and Harry blinks in confusion. She twists her body and remembers that she has a tattoo. A tattoo that Louis hasn’t seen before. 

“Oh!” she says. Louis shifts, and the toy shifts inside of Harry, causing her eyes to flutter closed. She lets out a soft moan of pleasure at the movement. She licks her lips and opens her eyes again, fixing her gaze on Louis’ beautiful face. 

“I got a tattoo.”

“I see that.”

“Do you like it?”

Louis leans forwards, the movement causing the toy to shift inside of Harry again. She wants nothing more than to reach down and feel her vagina stretching around the toy, and to play with her clit until she orgasms, but Louis seems intent on making her wait while she inspects Harry’s tattoo.

“ _Girl Almighty_ ,” Louis reads. “Wait. Is that my handwriting?” 

Harry nods, her hips flexing of their own accord, needing the friction. “Yes.”

“Harry…” Louis’ voice trails off. Harry suddenly doesn’t know if Louis likes it or not. She’s just about to move away, to let the toy slip out of her, when Louis ducks her head down and kisses over the tattoo. 

A rush of air leaves Harry as she exhales hard. She keeps her arm out of Louis’ way as Louis peppers kisses, hot kisses, all over the tattoo branded on Harry’s smooth skin. 

“Fuck, princess, that’s… _Fuck_.” Louis’ teeth scrape against the black ink and Harry snaps her hips down, needing Louis to _move_ already.

“I loved the pain,” Harry whispers. Louis’ mouth stops moving against Harry’s skin and she sits up a bit, rocking her hips slowly into Harry. “Zayn was with me,” she continues, “and after I had the tattoo, I came home and fucked myself with my vibrator.”

“The day you sent me that snap?” 

Harry nods. “Yes,” she replies breathily. 

Louis rewards her by dropping her hand to caress over Harry’s pubic mound. Her thumb dips low and rubs _so slowly_ over her clit that she wants to scream.

“I want to get another tattoo to feel that sensation again,” Harry blurts out in a rush. “Fuck, Lou, it was… _Fuck_.”

“Fuck,” Louis echoes. She rocks her hips forwards again, the toy slipping in and out of Harry’s soaking wet pussy with ease. She reaches for Louis again, her hands sliding over Louis’ shoulders and down her back until she has Louis’ arse in her hands. She grips tightly and uses the angle and the force to get Louis to thrust into her harder. Louis finally takes the hint and keeps up the pace on her own.

She dips her head, her mouth moving back to Harry’s tattoo, teeth scraping over the sensitive skin once more. 

It’s like that that Harry comes – Louis fucking into her as hard as she can, her teeth scratching and scraping against the tattoo on Harry’s rib cage, and one of Harry’s hands buried in Louis’ hair, keeping her in place, her other hand rubbing her clit until she’s a panting, shaking, throbbing mess. 

Louis stays inside of her, her hips not moving as she smooths kisses over the abused skin of Harry’s ribs. Harry hums happily, her legs still wrapped around the backs of Louis’ thighs. 

“That was amazing,” Harry mumbles sleepily as Louis slips the toy out of her. She unties it from around her body before tossing it away. Louis’ body covers Harry’s once more and they kiss slowly. 

“I love you.”

Harry smiles against Louis’ lips. “I love you too,” she says, rubbing her nose gently against Louis’.

Louis smiles and presses her thumb hard against the tattoo on Harry’s skin. The look on Louis’ face makes Harry’s clit ache all over again as she says, “I want to be there the next time you get one of these.”

**Author's Note:**

> Right. Well. It's been a while.  
> I haven't had the best time with writer's block, extreme depression, meds, etc, etc, so this has been a long time coming.
> 
> I have barely started the next part, where Sophia gives birth, but that is a loose plan right now. I may skip that altogether, I am unsure.  
> Please comment if you liked this story at all. Any and all mistakes are my own, though please (kindly) point out anything I may have missed. I would truly appreciate it. =)
> 
> I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it, and once again, happy my birthday to you! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> And now that I've probably ruined this by talking so much, I'm just going to go.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) and here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55). But I'm quite boring on all sites, to be honest.
> 
> ♥ Star


End file.
